


Knight Of The Blood Moon

by Shanebob36



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: And An Army, And Hes Got Powers, F/M, HUGE AU, Im trying my best, The Smiling Lizard is back, crossposted, starco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanebob36/pseuds/Shanebob36
Summary: Mewni has been at war for more then I would like to count. And with me finally being back from my training I can finally help in the efforts of war. Little did I know that war wasn't the only thing coming my way. Huge AU.Crossposted
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz
Kudos: 2





	Knight Of The Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all and welcome to my first ever Fan fiction. In this story I am writing an idea that I had a while ago and plan on continuing in the near future. if you like this story make sure to R/R and let me know what you think about it. Peace Shanebob36 out.
> 
> Edit:12/2/19 Hello all again. Been a while but I return the second chapter will be here soon and more as to why with it. I made a few edits to this chapter as well so give it a re-read. Peace
> 
> Edit: 2/16/20  
> Lord its a new year so i decided to shove this on AO3 whilst the next chapter comes together. Peace

As we stood there, dark clouds hovered overhead. All around me were the knights that were made to protect me, all dead. There were a few people around working to clean up the field. As I look around, I could see the faintly glowing crescent moons upon my cheeks. Behind me was my cape, seeming to flow in the windless air. Underneath the cape were my wings, sitting in their resting position. They were flat against my back and dragging on the ground behind me as I walk down the path.

In my hand was a staff, teal in color. At both ends of the staff was a decently sized nautical star with a maroon red gem in the center. My cape had a gold outline and was a bright red color. My wings looked like angel wings, but had a red tint to the feathers and had a gold outline as well. Whenever I would fly, I had often been mistaken for an angel.

I sighed as I walked down the path I was on. All this death and nothing had come out of it. We have been fighting this war for years, and yet nothing big has been accomplished.

It takes me back to when I was just a small teen. Crazy to think that I used to fight monsters almost every day, and all for one girl. Now, she was no ordinary girl, she was what you would call a 'handful'. She just dropped into my life one day and it changed forever. I won't say it was a bad change, because it isn't. If anything, it's the best thing. I used to be called the safe kid around school. She dropped in and while that name didn't leave, I got too used to using my awesome karate skills that I've been learning over the years and beat up the monsters that were after her wand. Now this wasn't just any fake toy wand. This was a full-blown magic wand. She has since then learned to do magic without the wand, but man, were those the days.

As I continue reminiscing, I failed to realize the silhouette of a person behind me. As the person leaped, I saw them out of the corner of my eye and gave my staff a little flick. The person seemed to be enveloped in a red glowing outline. It wasn't until I heard a girlish squeak that dropped the magic holding them in place.

"HEY!" She said, feigning offense. "No fair!"

"Oh, hey yourself, all's fair when you sneak up on someone like me." I replied, sarcastic I start walking only to be pulled back by her grabbing my cape.

"Hey! Who said you could leave, _squire?"_ She said, emphasizing the word.

"Oh, come on, you know I _hate_ to be called that, _Your Highness._ " I said, also emphasizing the phrase. The two of us stared at each other for a moment before we both just burst out laughing.

As we calmed down, she spoke between breaths, "Don't worry. I have a feeling you won't be a squire for long."

As we started to walk, I started thinking.

"You know, even if I did do something I wasn't supposed to, it's not like they could do much to me. I _am_ on the same magical power scale as a celestial being." I replied, deep in thought.

"BUT they could forbid you do things, and we both know that all beings have one weakness. In your case, two that I know of." She replied like it was nothing.

That got me thinking. 'What is the second one?" It had me stumped until she responded smugly.

"Your first weakness would be wet socks-" As she spoke it hit me like a ton of pig goats that had been thrown out of a catapult.

"And, _Me."_ She finished. I stopped walking as she spoke. The way she has said it was in a slightly flirty tone which worried me.

I tried not to show how much that it got to me by replying normally. "Well, I wouldn't call you one of my weaknesses." The topic that was brought up by the conversation wasn't a good one.

Normally, I would remember something like that. These days though, I had a lot on my mind. Most of it being this war going on between the kingdom of Mewni and a rough clan of monsters led by an almost immortal lizard named Toffee. This war had been going on for four and a half years now. Most of this time, the war had been fought at a standstill because the Queen and her squire were in training. Because of our ages, we weren't allowed into the fights. But now, with us both being 18, this was our first battle-and it didn't go well. Because I may have forgotten to not show off during the battle. The fight ended at a standstill once again, and caused both forces to retreat. I winced as I felt a knocking on my head.

"Hey, you in there?" She said in a sweet tone.

I shook my head trying to shake off all of those thoughts. "Ugh, yeah sorry. Just… thinking." I replied in a dazed state.

She shook her head a little before speaking. "Let's just get back and wash up. I don't think blood is good for the hair." She giggled.

I hadn't even taken in how she looked till this time. Her light blond hair, that went down a bit past the middle of her back and could be taken for a golden color, had spots of red in it. She had on a battle dress that looked like it would be too heavy to wear. It looked like a very dark steel with purple lining around the hem of the dress. As the dress went up, the chest piece of the armor had a darker steel then the battle skirt and also had a purple outline. Slashes and dents could be seen all over the side and front. Her face wasn't much better. Upon her skin there were small cuts and dirt, but most visible was the small pink hearts upon her cheeks that contrasted the sky blue in her eyes. As I realized I probably didn't look to good either. I had an idea that would probably end badly.

"RACE YOU!" I screamed, taking off to the sky. My wings glowed a brighter gold and red as I soared into the sky.

"HEY!" I heard faintly behind me. As I looked, she had sprouted two golden butterfly wings and was following in hot pursuit. It had begun, the race of the retards.

I decided that it was slowing me down so decided to put my staff away. As I thought about it, the staff shrunk down to a wand that looked like just one end of my staff. I put it into a holster on my hip just as a gust of wind blew past me.

"Hey!" I shouted as the queen flew past with her tongue out, mocking me. "No fair!" I said as I channeled some extra magic into my wings. They gained a swirl like pattern on the underside, and the golden outline seemed to grow. As I did so, I gained a huge burst of speed and was able to catch up with her. The wand glowing, showing a larger power drain than before.

On the horizon I could see a giant spire of a castle with a pink top on it. Around the castle, you could see a large wall. Inside the wall a fairly large city could be seen. As we got closer, I could see the crowds around the castle in the courtyard. Some were happy to see the queen, others were, less than pleased. The queen was used to the split communities of her kingdom for many reasons. She was the first queen to not be married before she ascended to her throne, and she was dead set on fighting her own battles, but the big thing that a lot of people worried about was the fact that she had her own squire. Squires were only given to knights for training to become new knights.

As I looked around at the people, I swear I could see a colorful crack in the sky in the corner of my eye. _'Must be the sun playing tricks on me,'_ I thought as I started to descend. The queen is ahead of me as I hit the ground.

"I win!" She says in a playful tone, and walked toward the crowd.

Around us we heard people shouting. Some are good things, people welcoming us back and thanking us for our previous help, others not so much. As if on cue, some fruit came flying in from everywhere and nowhere from the back of the group. In a matter of seconds, my hand had grabbed the wand from my holster and given it a flick, which caused the fruit to be surrounded by a reddish gold swirling outline. The fruit stopped mid-flight and came to a complete halt in front of me. I picked the fruit out of the air and held it in my other hand. Just a simple apple but it would have still hurt.

By this time the crowd had gone completely silent, all eyes on me as I looked to where the fruit came from, the crowd seemed to part as if reading my thoughts. In the middle of the newly formed path was a commoner not much older than sixteen. He didn't look frightened by me. That was until I started walking. With each step my feet released an aurora-like pulse that was red in color. It seemed to hit the queen and turn a bright purple as she stood where she was. The look on her face calm but the look in her eyes terrifying. As I came to a stop in front of the boy, I got down to one knee.

"You know it's not nice to throw things." I said in a cold, yet slightly comforting voice. The boy could be seen visibly shaking now trying to hold his façade together. "Now what do you say?"

"S-s-sorry!" The boy stuttered as he spoke, visibly frightened by me.

"Is there a reason you threw the fruit?" I asked, my voice no longer cold sounding. The boy nodded.

"M-m-my friends p-paid me to toss the fruit at you-because it's unfair." The boy said soundly, shaken yet calm "T-t-that you can live in the palace and w-w-wear those clothes." He said, pointing to my cape and suit.

I sighed as he said that, I knew how to deal with it all. I stood up slowly and calmly, this had happened before, I was just used to it by now. "Who here thinks I shouldn't be wearing these suits and cape?" I said in a calm yet commanding voice. "Speak up-nothing bad will happen to you, I give you my word." As I finished speaking, a few people walked forward and stood in front of the crowd.

"How about this…?" I said as I extended the wand to its staff form, but it only had the nautical star on one end. When it finished, the people I had called forward looked visibly shaken, and they thought I was going to do something to them. I took the staff and pointed so the nautical star was at the top. I slammed the flat end of the staff on the ground and a golden-red aura surrounded me in a sphere like fashion. It was so bright that everyone had to look away with fear of being blinded. When it faded, my clothes had changed from my suit and cape to a normal red, earthen hoodie and a pair of black jeans. Underneath the jacket was a white shirt, and like the suit, both the hoodie and the shirt had holes in the backs for my wings. Which now where in there raised position like I was about to take off. As everyone looked back upon me, my wings descended to their resting position, folding behind me. "Is that better?" I asked.

Everyone around me looked visibly less frightened but also slightly impressed. Impressed that a squire could do advanced transportation of matter with just a few years of training. That or it was the moons upon my cheeks that had started to glow gold and red. Everyone I called forward-and many more in the crowd-could be seen nodding their head as a response. "Good." I replied as I just left them there. I was tired of having to do this anytime I had to go out in public, it was surprising that it was almost always a different group each time.

Almost always I had to show some extra magic to prove to them that I was just as Powerful as they thought. I never harmed anyone when doing so. But even doing something so simple to me took its toll. I could feel myself growing exhausted by the second.

As I walked past the queen, she said chimed in speaking in a whisper, "Geez, Marco. Did you have to show off like that?"

I replied with a smirk. "Yes, Star, I did." I started walking towards the castle-after all this fighting and putting people in place, I needed a nap. _'Aww, crap.'_ I thought on my way back. ' _I should probably call my parents. They must be really worried-I haven't called them in a few days._ ' I decided to get there a little faster-even if it would tire me more-and I spread my wings, which gained a golden red glow. As I quickly took to the sky, I could feel the magic slowly leaving my system. The wand, having already shifted back to its old form, started to glow-signaling a recharge. I landed on my balcony and almost fell from the speed that I came in at as I wasn't able to slow down with what magic I had left. As I regained my balance, I set the wand on the desk and hooked up a small crystal star into the base of the wand, and it began to charge. As I lay down on the bed, giving myself a moment to gain a little magic back, I tried to think about what I would tell to my parents. I debated telling them about battle that had happened.

"Well, might as well get this over with." I sighed, walking over to the wall where a pink veil was visible. To the right of the fabric was a golden rope. As I pulled the rope the fabric split down the middle and a porcelain mirror was revealed. It looked like a mirror for royalty, which it was.

"Call Mom." I spoke clearly to the mirror, and faint ringing pulsed out from the mirror. I didn't know how many times I had thanked star for giving my parents their own mirror.

I continued to wait. After a few rings, I gave up and pressed one of the red diamonds on the side of the mirror, ending the call. I walked back over to the bed and laid back down and closed my eyes. Just listening to the sounds around me, carts rolling down the street, people chatting, an angry queen because her squire left her alone in the crowd. The normal things.

"Marco!" Star roared from the window as she landed more gracefully than I did, and her wings disappeared by folding behind her, seeming to vanish in their resting position. "How _DARE_ leave me behind!" She looked pissed.

She stomped her way to me, her hands glowing a vivid purple as she unconsciously released magic in her rage. This day would be the end of me. I sat up and looked over at her. Man, did I screw up. I don't normally leave her behind like that, but I really needed to charge the wand. Even without the wand, I could still cast magic, but it put more strain on my body, and when a wand runs out of magic it's dead forever. Unlike Star who can cast magic willy nilly, with or without the wand. She could summon an oil tanker without breaking a sweat, I on the other hand could only summon a bug if I wanted to be only exhausted right after.

My magical power is unnatural, it comes from the _Blood Moon,_ which is a powerful entity. Having the power to bond two souls across the void, through life and death, dimension, time and more. The full power of the blood moon only shows itself when the souls that it binds are in grave danger. It happened once, it ended with a missing building and a good chunk of land with it. And me asleep for more than a week afterwards. Otherwise though I'm pretty powerless besides the ability to do very small things.

"You know better than to walk off without me. _YOU_ are meant to stay by my side at all times. The people already don't want you here! Do you want to be kicked out because ' _You can't protect the queen?_ " She said, fuming. If you looked close enough you could see a little steam coming out her ears.

"You know better than anyone that when my magic wears off it could do a lot more harm than good." I said like it was nothing, putting my hands in my hoodie pocket. "The wand was almost out of a charge and when a wand dies-" I motioned for her to finish my sentence.

"It dies _forever_ , I know, Marco I know." She said, more sad then angry now. She sighed, her magic around her hands disappearing. As she calmed down, I was able to approach her without fearing my life. Being a normal human is scarier than you'd think, when your best friend could kill you with a snap of her fingers. "I didn't mean to snap like that Marco, sorry."

"Don't worry, Star. I'm used to it by now." I replied in a cheerful tone. Anytime she gets this mad and it's for a good cause, most of the time it's pretty easy to cheer her up. It normally involves ponies, or cats, or a mix of the two. "Well, could you get out? I need to change." I said like it was nothing.

"Why don't you just, you know." She said while waving her hands in a sweeping motion over me. I just pointed to the wand on the nightstand charging like it was extremely obvious.

"You want to get zapped with magic again, be my guest." I sighed, waving at her with a 'here you go' fashion.

"I'm good!" She replied quickly. Remembering the temper the wand had when it was charging from past experiences when she owned the wand. The thing had a mind of its own sometimes. Walking fast to the door, she was about to exit when she turned around. "You better be at dinner tonight or I will make sure something happens to you!" She said in a sweet, creepy tone that sent chills down my spine.

"Yep, I'll be there. Don't you worry, Star." I replied, trying not to laugh. This was our normal routine when we were returning from outside the castle.

As she left the room, I flopped down on my bed just pondering over things. I held my hand out, but instead of magic I used something else, _aura_. Aura is the human energy field. I couldn't use aura before one of my recent energy bursts. After that, however, seemed to be useable to me. I can use aura for only a few things. I can heal people and animals; I can talk to almost anything that lives as a kind of aura link. It lets me hear the thoughts of the person or animal. The only other thing I can do is a power up.

When I activate it, I have to be out of the range of people by about five feet or so. When I activate it, a fire veil surrounds me and burns everything on the Inside besides me. But during this transformation, my magic and aura powers are increased ten-fold. My wings gain a blue and gold outline instead of red and gold. They also grow in size; the wings have a span of about 15 feet if I stretched them out. I've only used this power once and it was by accident and I ended up burning down a whole field corn, which earned me an earful from moon. I said to myself that day that I would never use that power unless I needed to, and even aura was limited like my magic and I couldn't use it all the time.

I got up off my bed and went to my closet. Before I could open it, a bark came from behind me. As I turned around, I was tackled by a golden retriever, or so it looked like at first glance, into the closet. The tail of the dog was the most notable change-it was glowing. She also had a pair of wings folded back, on well, her back although she wasn't using them now. She also had a third eye that seemed to be painted on.

"Luna!" I cried out, landing on my back. As 'Luna' and I landed, she started to lick my face, all the while I'm laughing and pushing her back. When I finally escape and catch my breath, I noticed Luna picking up a pair of scissors in her mouth. "So, _YOU'RE_ the one who took my scissors!" I said in a funny tone.

I took the scissors out of her mouth and put them in my holster, on my right side-opposite to the wand holster on my left. Luna barked happily at me, and she ran towards the door using her wings to bound into the air. She started to scratch on the door, showing she wanted out, even though she knew how to open the door. However, she chose to have someone do it for her.

I walked over to the door and opened it. She created a wind behind her-she moved so fast she looked like blur. I laughed as shut the door. I walked back to my closet and opened the door. I had the option between a red suit or a blue suit. Naturally, I chose the red suit.

After I had changed, I headed out of the door to my room and into the gigantic hallway. I never honestly looked around at the castle's hallways. I almost always had star there or was heading somewhere quick. I _had_ only been in the castle a few weeks. Even though at first glance it looked like I had always been there.

The floors were wooden with a red velvet carpet down the center. The walls were covered in little floating lights, and pictures of the royal family. In all of the pictures it was the old queen and king, and the new queen. In the background of all the pictures I could be seen standing in the corner. As I kept walking, the pictures seemed to repeat themselves. Just slowly getting older in every picture. I remember the time we had to have the pictures made. I wasn't there for only guarding, most of the time I was there for the use of keeping Star in the same spot. She had the knack to get up and wander off to do 'Fun Stuff' as she decided to refer to it as.

For such a big castle there were not a lot of rooms to choose from. Star ended up making mine on the tower over from hers. 'Close Proximity' was her excuse and she said it was needed, so if she got into trouble I could be there fast. I remember I laughed that she, of all people, would need _my_ help. My shoulder still hurts from the incident. But one the most noticeable things in this hallway was the giant wooden carved doors that lead to the dining hall. The doors were not always this big-until the Queen married the King and things changed. River was what you would call a barbarian, he loved hunting and would do so whenever he wanted. Nothing could hold him back from hunting if there was free time to do so. Also, he loved to get into brawls any time he found a worthy competitor, myself included. Though the king in the Mewni does have a lot of power-they are more there for moral support to the queen. The only exception to this rule was the queen that was also a king. That was an interesting generation to say the least.

I used my magic to open the door by taping my foot on the floor. Just this simple action and I could feel weaker already without the wand. The swirls on the door and eyes of the bears and tigers lit up and the door started to move. The door looked like it was under strain from moving. The creaks, cracks, and grinding sounds send chills down anyone who wasn't used to its back.

"Marco, ma boy you're late for dinner again" River announced in his cheerful voice. "Come and eat with the rest of us."

I just walked in and waved to him as I sat down next to Star like normal. She was already chowing down-she didn't even look up when she began to speak.

"Where's Luna?" She asked in between bites.

"I thought she would have been here by now, I let her out before I got dressed," I said, looking around like I was preparing for an ambush. Speaking of the devil, Luna came flying through one of the windows in the hall. All of the servants looked scared as they seemed to hunch down, fearing that it was a monster, but as they saw it was just Luna, they all got back to their posts.

"As if on cue," I said like it was a normal occurrence for this to happen. I was waving the servant over as Luna landed beside me at the table. "You know I can't just give you food, Luna. Go beg from her." I said as I pointed to Star who had almost finished the plate.

Luna, almost instantly, appeared beside star with puppy dog eyes showing that she wanted food.

"Fine, here." Star said as she handed her plate and leftovers down to the golden shaded dog. Luna barked happily and started to lick the plate clean.

I was about to start eating the food I piled on my plate when a rumble shook the castle. Star looked up from watching Luna eating and looked puzzled at me. The king and queen also looking puzzled as what was going on. Star got up and was immediately in a dead sprint for the door. I don't know how she runs in that dress. I was yanked out of my mind realm by her screaming at me.

"COME ON, Marco! LET'S GO!" She barely stopped to yell at me before taking off down the hallway again. I groaned as I grabbed an ear of corn and took off after her.

As I arrived to the balcony that she had run off to, I finished my ear of corn, chucking it off the edge. I began to look around and my eyes set upon a huge hole in the wall to the north.

"Accident?" I asked, kind of puzzled because the wall was reinforced by her mother's magic. We had reached a balcony that gave us a view of the destruction.

"I don't believe so, I don't know who would be stupid enough to attack the castle, but I do know we need to get there fast and get it repaired." She said as she took a step back and began to spread her wings for take-off.

"Hey-I can't fly without the wand, and it's still charging." I said, pointing toward my room down the hall from us.

"Shoot." She said in a depressed tone. You could see her go deep into thought. "AHA! I've got it, mom was showing me how to lend magic to people once. I want this would be the perfect time to try!" She exclaimed as her hands started to glow gold and purple.

"Uh, I don't know about this Star. You sure it's not going to blow my head off or something?" I said in a very worried tone.

"Not promising anything." She said in a cheerful tone. "Now come here." As she got close, she took her index finger and taped it to my forehead and muttered softly. "Tenso."

I barely heard it before I felt a strong power swell up within my head.

"There! Now try your wings should be good for a little while. _I think._ " She muttered the last part, but I barely heard it. I gave my back a little shake and my wings came up from their resting position. As soon as they were up, they gained their normal golden red glow although the swirls were not very visible. Though they could be seen if you looked hard enough.

"Well, let's get going Star. Don't want to have them wait long." I said while giving my wings a flap and taking to the sky. Star followed close behind me with her golden wings. As I flew, I could see all the towns people were coming out of their homes to see what is going on, a group forming around the area. I couldn't blame them for being worried I was too in all honesty. Stars mom was a very powerful for an old queen and even in her old age she could still do the things she could in her youth.

As we came to the hole in the wall, I could see knights all around it waiting to see if anything would come thru the hole.

It Looked like something had blown it up from the outside. Whatever it was had to be powerful to have blown through the queen's magic barrier. As Star and I came to a stop in front of the wall people were staring and looked a bit frightened by the hole in the wall. I couldn't see what had caused the explosion from here but I would have to find out later. The wall was frightening the common folk and it wasn't going to fix itself.

I turned to star, "Will you do the honors _star_ " I said while giving a mock bow

"It would be my honor _Marco_ " she replied while pointing her hand at the fire around the hole. She sends a concentrated blast of light blue magic which seems to freeze the fire where it flowed thru the air. "Will you do the next part?" she said while smirking.

"I can sure try." I replied While pointing my finger at the ice and shooting a tiny gold blast out of my finger. Doing so I visible dropped a few inches in the air. I could feel the energy leaving my body as the shot left my finger. ' _Man, I need to get better at wandless magic'_ I thought. As the bolt struck the ice it had a spiderweb crack across the surface and then crumbled to the ground like dust.

"My Turn" Star said in a cheerful voice. She forced the palm of her hand out and pointed it to where the hole was. She looked peaceful as she shot a light pink blast towards the wall. As it hit the base of the hole the wall seems to rebuild itself from thin air. The wall grew around all the cracked chunks on the ground. When the wall finished filling in the hole. The glow around stars hand faded from view.

"Wow." I exclaimed. Still after all this time I was impressed with what she could do. Sure, I had been Training for the longest time with her after the queen had found out I had magical powers. Originally, she was going to have me executed for fear that I would one day turn and fight her in the war. It took a lot of persuasion and begging on star and I's part, but she eventually came around after I said I was willing to fight for Mewnis' war front. After she was at least a little convinced she sent me and star off to another dimension and although she sent us to the dimension together, we were training for different things.

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard someone below me scream. I quickly turned around to see all of the people who had gathered below me staring at something behind me, a few of them pointing before they all started to disperse quite rapidly and head towards the nearest building. I turned around to find star already staring at the object. I took the moment to look closer at the object only for my eyes to widen and turn to star while practically screaming at her.

"STAR, SHIELD NOW." I rapidly said while trying to put up a shield of my own. I succeeded in putting up a shield of my own, but I felt a significant drop in my high as my magic was siphoned to another task. Immediately as my shield went up and the gold and red shield was in place a more vibrant pink shield appeared underneath it. Stars shield was visibly more powerful so I questioned why she placed it underneath mine.

I was about to say something when the object slammed into my shield and I physically and mentally strained to keep the shield up. I stained even more when it suddenly exploded and I had to put all of the energy into it to keep it up. I slowly sank to the ground as the shield was using the power now that my wings where using.

"Marco!" Star practically screamed at me as I was now on the ground. The flames where showing no signs of stopping which lead to me believing that it was some sort of magical fire. Star slowly sank down to the ground beside me, all while keeping her arm extended to keep her shield up. I could feel myself slowly draining of my magic as I held the shield up longer than I thought possible.

"Star be ready to take the bulk of the fire I can't keep this up for much longer." I said quickly and she nodded in response. The fire was beginning to thin but it was still burning very hot. You could feel the very air around the shield and fire heating up. Everyone who was gathered around us had long since left to get out of the blast zone.

I looked up from my kneeling position to see my shield cracking and splintering as I felt the last of my magic leave me. As my shield disappeared finally, I could see star cringe under the sudden pressure of the fire laying on her shield.

"We have to-do something-about this." I wheezed trying to catch my breath after using pretty much all of my magic in one fell swoop.

"Not much we can do till the fire goes away." she responded while putting her other hand up to channel more magic into the shield. "I can't really see anything past the fire so I can't tell who is attacking yet."

While I was trying to formulate a plan on who might be attacking and how to get back at them a huge gust of wind blew by. I looked up to see the queen with blue butterfly wings extended and glowing.

"What is going on star!" she yelled over the sound of the fire. Star merely looked and shrugged in response. If she knew, she would have told her but she was focusing on the fire at the moment. The old queen seemingly understood the answer and turned back to the fire on the shield and raised her hand. She unleashed a massive cold wave from her hand that seemingly pierced the shield and blew the flames away from the shield before putting them out.

Star dropped her shield after the flames where gone and rocketed into the sky to talk to her mom leaving me on the ground still recovering. I was trying to regain some of my magic through aura by sending pulses out but that can only do so much and it makes the people around me tired easily.

Star and the queen slowly floated down to my position still talking.

"Are you sure that you don't know who started the attack, I've told you to find that out first before attacking." the queen said finally within earshot.

"Yes, mom I looked but I didn't see anything, THROUGH THE FIRE!" star responded yelling the last bit at her. The queens face didn't falter a bit at the tone.

The queen sighed not in mood to argue. "Alright Star no need to yell, but me and you need to go and see if whoever launched this attack is still around." she pointedly said. "They might have stuck around to see how much damage they did." Star nodded in response. The queen than looked to me before saying in a tone that showed no other option.

"And you need to go and rest, you did good holding up your shield without the wand, so you've earned it." I was about to retort and say I could go and help when she just pointed to the castle in the distance and that was the end of that. You never crossed the queen, end of story. I nodded and I got to my feet barely keeping my balance.

"Mooooom, he can't get there on his own." star wined to her. The queen gave me a once over before realizing that I looked absolutely drained, she sighed.

"Fine, I'll lend him enough magic to get back." she said not wanting to drag this out any longer. She walked over to me and repeated the same spell star had used earlier without any sign of stress. I felt the power of magic in my veins again. "That should get you to the castle, and you should realize that in times like this you shouldn't leave the wand behind."

"But it's charging and he didn't want to interrupt it." Star chimed in.

The queen let out a shiver and a small ' _oh'_ before dropping the conversation and replying with a quick wave to star and then taking to the sky in the direction of where the round came from. Star walked over to me and gave me a quick hug before turning and dispersing into the distance with her mom.

I sighed and lifted my wings for flight. My mind was pretty quiet the short flight back and as I landed on the balcony of my room, I could feel what magic she had loaned me leave. _'Just in time I guess'_ I thought. I wasn't in the mood for anything else being it was pretty late in the day already so I changed into my sleeping outfit and headed to bed. As I laid in bed I glanced at my window to see a red tint on the moons light.

' _Hmm that's odd.'_ was the final thing I thought before succumbing to sleep for the night. If I had known what was to come. I would never have fallen asleep.


End file.
